Bonding with Lorelai
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Rory is 14 and is living with her father Luke at the diner and Lorelai is the only woman in town she trusts to go to for womanly advice on girl stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One day 14 year old Rory is sitting in the diner doing homework when Luke comes over.

''hey sweetie coffee?''' he asks her

''yes thank you daddy.'' she says and goes back to doing her homework

''good day?'' he asks her ans gently puts his hands on her shoulders looking over her shoulder watching her do her homework.

''yeah'' Rory says and smiles and goes back to doing her homework

''what's wrong kido?'' he asks her

''nothing.' Rory says and swallows hard

''come on come with me.'' he says

''um okay.'' Rory says and follows him to the storage room.

Luke closes the door.

''Now what's wrong?'' he asks again with his arms crossed.

''dad let's face it I'm getting older I'm almost 15 and I need a mother or other figure to look up to dad.'' she tells him

''is that what all of this is about?'' he asks her

''well yeah.'' she tells him

''are you sure that's the only thing that is bothering you?'' he asks her

''well no but I can't tell you because your a guy I need a woman to talk to and I'm just tired school is stressing me out I really need a break from it to sleep for a day or two.'' she tells him

''oh ok.'' he says

''yea so I'm going to go over to the Independence Inn to hang with Lorelai for a bit is that ok?'' she asks him

'oh yea sure have fun sweetie.'' he tells her

''I will.'' Rory tells him and leaves the storage room and goes back to the table and pack's up her stuff in her backpack and put;s it behind the counter and then leaves the diner and goes to the Inn. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rory walks into the Inn and see's Lorelai doing stuff at the front desk and is looking extremely busy but then Lorelai looks up

''Hey kido!'' Lorelai says

''Hey!'' Rory says

''come over here and give me a hug.'' Lorelai says

''okay.'' Rory says and walk's over to her and gives her a hug

''thank's I really needed that.'' Rory tells her

''what are you doing here sweetie?'' Lorelai asks her

Rory hugs her tighter.

''Lorelai hold's her tighter are you sure that evetrything is ok are you sure that you are ok?'' Lorelai asks her

Rory just shakes her head.

''are you sure that there is nothing bothering you or is there something you want to talk to me or tell me about?'' Lorelai asks her

''actucally yea there is soemthing that is bothering me that I really need to talk to you about

''ok come on come with me.'' Lorelai takes her into her office and shut's the door. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

''okay take a seat.'' Lorelai tells Rory and pull's up a chair and also sit's down.

Rory sit's down.

''okay so what is all this about what's going on?'' Lorelai asks her with her arm's crossed.

''okay wel this is kind of embarrassing but I'm 14 almost 15 and I need a mom or mother or mother figure to look up to you and that woman is you but my dad won't date anyone because he is too damn stubborn and I can't tell or ask him much in my life concerning girly issues and everything that is going on with me in my personal life and I kind of need some girl stuff and that's where you come into the picture.'' Rory tells her

'' well ok that is very nice of you to do and what kind of girl stuff do you need hun?'' Lorelai asks her

'' well this is embarrassing but I need a bra or bra's and some other girly stuff.'' Rory tells her

''ah I got it well ok how about I take Saturday off and you and me can go to the mall and get you that bra.'' Lorelai says and put;s her hand on Rory's knee to comfort her

''really ok what sound's great thank you.'' Rory tell sher

''my pleasure.'' Lorelai says with a smile

''do we have to tell my dad?'' Rory asks her

''no not if you don't want him to know this can just be between you and me.'' Lorelai tells her

''really thank you.'' Rory says and takes a deep breath and let's it out in a relaxed and calm sigh.

''your welcome come on let's go into the kitchen Sookie would want to see ya.'' Lorelai tells her

''okay.'' Rory says and follow's her to the kitchen. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

In the kitchen.

''Sookie!'' Lorelai says in a excited tone

''just a sec hun.'' Sookie tells her

''Nooo look whose here.'' Lorelai tells her

Sookie looks up and squeal's and clap's her hand's Hey Cutie!'' Sookie says and hug's Rory

''Hey Sookie!'' Rory says and hugs her back.

''cinnamon bun's and chocolate chip cookie's her over there if your hungry

''ok great thank's!'' Rory says

''so what are you doing here sweetie?'' Sookie asks Rory

''just came to see my mo... Lorelai.'' Rory tells her and smiles at Lorelai

Lorelai smiles back at her

''yea actucally we are going to go to the mall this weekend and just hangout and eat and shop.'' Lorelai tells her

''oh sound's fun.'' Sookie says

''yeah.'' Lorelai says and smiles

''so sweetie how's Lane?'' Lorelai asks Rory and run's her hand down Rory's back.

''ok she's good.'' Rory tells her

''good that's good.'' Lorelai says

''yeah it is good.'' Rory says and smiles 


End file.
